


Soon Enough

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [7]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg, the Winchester boys meet Eliot, the boys know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another first meeting.  Sam and Dean meet Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Eliot meeting John's boys for the first time. 

  
“They know?”

 

 

John nodded. 

 

 

“Which part do they know?”

 

 

“All of it.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Eliot, they’d have been suspicious if I just said I was bringing someone in for them to meet.”

 

 

“How many times have you brought someone home for them to meet John?”

 

 

John shook his head.  “None.”

 

 

“How long has it been?”

 

 

John shook his head again.  “23 years.”

 

 

Eliot’s eyes widened and he stood.  “I need to get out of here.  I can’t do this John.”

 

 

“You’re going to have to meet them soon enough Eliot.  They’re going to want to get to know their brother or sister.”

 

 

Eliot glared.  “And they can.  I don’t need to be a part of that.”

 

 

“Thought we went through this already?  We’re going to be together on this.  My boys know and they’re okay with it.”

 

 

“I just…” 

 

 

There was the rumble of a car and John smiled.  He knew the sound of the Impala almost as well as he knew the sound of his boy’s voices.  He stood up and wrapped a hand around the back of Eliot’s neck and pulled him closer.  “That’s my boys.”  He said softly.  “Don’t worry Eliot.  Once they got past the fact that you were pregnant they were fine.”

 

 

“Got past it?  I’m still not past it.”  Eliot said heatedly. 

 

 

John bit his lip to keep from smiling again because it was sure to get his ass kicked.  John might be able to hold his own against Eliot in some ways, but in a straight out fight he’d never win.  And when he couldn’t fight back for fear of hurting his baby, John would be a puddle at Eliot’s feet if the other man wanted him that way. 

 

 

  
“Dad?”

 

 

John took a step back and watched.  Dean came in first, his boundless energy driving him into the cabin and straight into his father’s waiting arms.  Eliot had retreated to the other side of the couch.  When Dean pulled away he looked at Eliot and they all knew the defensive move for what it was. 

 

 

Sam came into the room slower, his eyes taking in Eliot before his father and he gave a shake of his head.  John knew what he was thinking, finally coming face to face with him.  Hell, it was right there for John too.  Eliot was the same age as his boys. 

 

 

“I’m Sam.”  Was what he said, walking towards Eliot with one hand extended.

 

 

John wanted to kiss his youngest for making the gesture, knowing that Dean would follow Sam’s lead just to make his brother happy even if he wouldn’t have done if just for John. 

 

 

Eliot took the hand and then Dean moved over, offering his own.  Sam took a step back and smiled at John, well aware of what he’d done.  When John pulled Sam in close he smiled.  “Thanks.”  He whispered in his son’s ear. 

 

 

Sam just smiled back.

 

 

“So…”  Dean said as he took a seat across from the couch that Eliot was still hiding behind.  John took a seat on the couch and indicated the seat next to him to Eliot.  He stayed put and Sam just continued to smile as he took up his position, standing at his brother’s side.

 

 

“So…” Dean started up again.  “Hear my old man got you knocked up.”

 

 

"Dean!”  John and Sam said it at the same time but Eliot let out a sharp laugh and Dean’s answering grin was infectious. 

 

 

“It’s not like I had any sort of warning labels.  If he’d come with a label that said “will result in 9 months of swelling and mood swings” I’d have passed.”

 

 

“You got mood swings?”  John asked him, suddenly curious about what pregnancy would do to a person like Eliot.

 

 

“I was talking about you.”

 

 

The boys both began laughing again and John saw the curve at the corner of Eliot’s lips.  “Keep it up boy and you can sleep on the couch tonight.”

 

 

“Don’t look Sammy.  Mommy and Daddy are fighting again.”

 

 

“I will kick your ass from here to China boy.”  Eliot said, finger pointed at Dean.

 

 

“Think so?”  There was a challenge there, but it was good natured.

 

 

“John, so help me…”  
  
“Dean, it might be a good time to let up on Eliot.”

 

 

“Sir?”

 

 

“Because he can kick my ass and since neither of us can hit back right now you’d be his punching bag.”

 

 

“Do you know what it is?”  Sam asked out of nowhere.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Boy or girl?”

 

 

“Ummm… don’t know yet.”

 

 

Sam nodded, but he was looking at his feet.  “Would be cool to have a little brother.  Or a sister.” 

 

 

Dean stopped his teasing with Eliot, reading Sam far better than John had ever been able to.  There was something in his son’s voice that he couldn’t place.  Something that made Eliot look up at him with questioning eyes.

 

 

He saw Dean bump his brother’s leg with his arm.  When Sam looked up Dean smiled.  “Little brother’s aren’t too bad.  But god could you imagine a little girl?  With us?  You think Jo’s bad?  The girl would be able to kick our asses by the time she was thirteen, frilly little dresses and all.”

 

 

Sam smiled.  “Only because you’d make her wear frilly little dressed and then teacher to defend her honor.”

 

 

“Damn straight.  No sister of mine is gonna need some boy to save her.  Show her how to be the Princess who kicks the dragon’s ass herself.”

 

 

Sam laughed.  “I can’t wait to see the bedtime stories.”

 

 

Eliot shook his head.  “That’s it.  I’m definitely running off with my child as soon as it’s born.  Ya’ll are crazy.”

 

 

“This from the magically pregnant man.”  Dean stated.

 

 

Eliot opened his mouth to answer but closed it quickly.  John laughed as he reached over the back of the couch and let his hand brush against Eliot’s side.  It was a little awkward.  The boys had never seen him be anywhere close to affectionate around anyone else.  Eliot gave John a smile though and he knew that he wasn’t taking the boys teasing to heart.

 

 

“Seriously Eliot, what do you do?  Can’t be too outstanding a citizen to have met Dad here.”

 

 

Eliot looked at him and John knew this was where the trust kicked in.  He’d been ready to tell all sorts of lies to Sam and Dean but John had told him the truth was best.  After all, Eliot had believed all of his stories.  The boys wouldn’t doubt him. 

 

 

“I’m a  ... I was… a retrieval specialist.   Be back to it once the baby is born but for now I’m out of the game.”

 

 

“Note to self, do not get pregnant.  Interferes with the hunt.”  Dean said with a wink. 

 

 

“Are they always like that?”  Eliot asked. 

 

John nodded, knowing the smile that adorned his face was proud and full or mirth.  “Always.”

 

 

Eliot’s answering smile was blinding.  “Think I just might like it here Johnny Boy.”

 


End file.
